Kacze pióro niesione wiatrem
by WandaWadlewa
Summary: W Wielkiej Sali wywieszono ogłoszenie na temat wkrótce wystawianej sztuki "Przeklęte dziecko". Co ma z tym wspólnego Albus Potter? Jak to zniesie Scorpius Malfoy? Kto za to odpowiada? Oto ona - krótka historia o tym, że Harry Potter jest zbyt sławny... chyba.


Cześć i czołem. Przedstawiam historię będącą moją własną, (anty)twórczą interpretacją spoilerów z "Przeklętego dziecka". Jeśli ktoś nie czytał, a chciałby, to tutaj może znaleźć sporo nawiązań ; )

* * *

Pogoda w listopadzie nigdy nie napawała optymizmem, dlatego ten miesiąc należał do jedynych, kiedy to uczniowie Hufflepuffu nie narzekali na brak umiejscowienia pokoju wspólnego na jednej z wysokich wież, gdzie Gryfoni czy też Krukoni mogli obserwować niebo i tym samym chłonąć naturę. Chociaż, nie można ukrywać, ten miesiąc i tak nie napawał ich optymizmem. Zanim słońce zdążyło porządnie zaświecić, już kryło się za chmurami. Wszyscy uczniowie wyglądali wtedy jak zaniedbany kwiat w doniczce. Stąd też nikt nie oczekiwał żadnych fascynujących wydarzeń, jedynie skreślał dni na tablicy, oczekując nadejścia zimy (jakkolwiek grudzień składał się głównie z nocy, nawet niewielka ilość śniegu potrafiła rozprowadzić światło po całym zamku).

Jednak ta historia nie będzie dotyczyć takiego sobie dnia w Hogwarcie, bo nikogo nie interesuje taki sobie dzień w Hogwarcie. Skupmy się więc na wydarzeniu, które wypełniło zdumione czaszki Puchonów zdziwieniem. Chwili, która zmieniła życie nie jednego nastolatka, w tym i szalonego jak profesor Binns, uroczego jak Jęcząca Marta i rozsądnego jak każdy w jego rodzinie zielonookiego chłopaka.

Na tablicy ogłoszeń tuż przy Wielkiej Sali wywieszono bowiem komunikat, na który uczniowie spoglądali z minami upodabniającymi ich do Rubeusa Hagrida tuż po szalenie skutecznej terapii uświadamiającej, że sklątki cholibka nie są wcale śmiszne.

 _Uprzejmie informujemy wszystkich uczniów, że o godzinie 17 w Wielkiej Sali odbędzie się przesłuchanie do już wkrótce wystawianej sztuki „Przeklęte dziecko". Obecność zainteresowanych obowiązkowa._

Albus Severus Potter, podobnie jak pozostali, stał z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Próbował przyswoić informację zawartą na ścianie, po dłuższej chwili jednak wzruszył ramionami i ruszył żwawo na śniadanie, omijając po drodze Scorpiusa Malfoya z jego wysoką, niezbyt urodziwą dziewczyną. Zapewne nawet nie zwróciłby na nich uwagi, gdyby jego przygłupi kolega Wall nie nazwał niedawno Beatrice Blaise „cebulą", prze co wkrótce został wyzwany na pojedynek przez jej chłopaka… i przegrał. Jego sekundantem musiał być oczywiście Al, który w sumie też przegrał. „Chryste, Potter, twój stary jest szefem biura aurorów. Trochę godności" powiedział mu Scorpius.

Albus miał godność, ale zachował to dla siebie, skoro już i tak wyszedł na ofermę. Zwłaszcza że kilka dni później jego starszy brat powiedział dokładnie to samo.

– Witam, panie Potter – z zamyślenia wyrwał go nowy profesor od transmutacji, którego imienia Al nigdy nie potrafił zapamiętać.

– Dzień dobry? – odpowiedział chłopak, próbując rozpoznać zamiary tego szalonego człowieka.

Był to bowiem mężczyzna stosunkowo młody, bo trzydziestoletni, o szczególnie urodzie romantycznego amanta, trochę wzruszającego, trochę tragicznego, prawie zawsze odzianego w staromodną szatę wyjściową, która przypominała tę, którą wujek Ron trzymał na dnie zamkniętego kufra w piwnicy. Jednak to nie wygląd sprawiał, że owy profesor zwracał na siebie szczególną uwagę (jeśli w to uwierzycie naiwniacy, bo serio – widzieliście kiedyś gościa wystrojonego niczym Werter na łożu śmierci?), lecz wyjątkowa osobowość. Otóż nauczyciel ten lubił rozmawiać… ze sobą. Romansować… ze sobą. Grać w szachy… ze sobą, a przy tym wszystkim uznawał siebie za artystę, który musi ukrywać talent przed światem, żeby nie zostać zepsutym przez współczesną degradację społeczeństwa. Uważał zresztą, że jego sztuka powinna pozostać odporna na wpływy z zewnątrz, ponieważ swoje źródło czerpała z wirujących w powietrzu cząsteczek duchowości. Przynajmniej tak Albus słyszał od Lily, bo sam nie zamienił z nim ani jednego słowa od trzeciej lekcji pierwszej klasy, kiedy profesor stwierdził, że brązowe barwy Hufflepuffu w ogóle nie pasują do głębokiej zieleni jego oczu.

– Jak tam mija dzień? – zagadał profesor, kompletnie niezrażony podejrzliwością chłopaka. – Czy czujesz moc nadchodzących w twoim życiu zmian?

– Jakich zmian? – Albus próbował przypomnieć sobie, czy jakiekolwiek wydarzenie zwiastowało cokolwiek szczególnego, ale po chwili dał sobie spokój.

– Zamknięty krąg przeznaczenia – mężczyzna chwycił jego dłoń, by w zaraz potem westchnąć teatralnie. – Dokładnie to widzę! Linia przeżycia długa jak…

– Riddikulus! – usłyszał znajomy głos za plecami.

– … hipogryfa. Otacza cię aura niekończących się… – zamilkł na chwilę, najwyraźniej sam zagubiony w przemowie. Po chwili jednak obdarował go prawie szczerym uśmiechem i kontynuował. – Jesteś jak niesione wiatrem kacze pióro, którym wypełniasz swoje pergaminy! – Albus zamrugał z niedowierzaniem. – A ten wiatr wieje wprost do Wielkiej Sali, dzisiaj o siedemnastej – skończył rzeczowo.

Wokół nich panowało zamieszanie, w którym oczywiście brał udział jego przyjaciel, Wall. Chłopak miał niewyparzony język, przez co często wpadali w kłopoty. Jednak nie widział jeszcze, żeby Puchon używał zaklęć przy nauczycielach.

– Przecież przyjść mają tylko zainteresowani – zauważył Albus, spoglądając kątem oka na Puchona, który tłumaczył coś dziewczynie Malfoya.

– No właśnie. A ty jesteś głównym zainteresowanym! – Profesor poklepał go zachęcająco po plecach. – Wiem, że walka o samicę wśród rówieśników może napawać cię nieśmiałością, zwłaszcza z twoją aparycją – dodał ze zrozumieniem, a Albus chrząknął w odpowiedzi. – Dlatego niech będzie, że jeśli nie przyjdziesz, dostaniesz szlaban, co ty na to? Możesz tak im powiedzieć!

– Ale ja nie chcę nic im mówić!

– Oczywiście, żeby nasza intryga doszła do skutki, w razie twojej nieobecności naprawdę musiałbym ci go dać – zaśpiewał, obejmując chłopaka ramieniem. - Albo nie! Ja zabroniłem ci przybyć, a ty, zbuntowany i gotowy walczyć z przeciwnościami losu i tak się zjawisz! – Mężczyzna w zachwycie zaczął klaskać w dłonie. – Wtedy ja, doceniając twą odwagę, zwolnię cię z prac domowych do końca roku! Z gracją!

– Naprawdę? Wystarczy, że przyjdę? – Albus musiał podnieść głos, bo jego słowa tłumił dźwięk tłuczonego szkła tuż przed oczami kompletnie niezainteresowanego zamieszaniem profesora.

– Niech Wisza i Szinwa będą z tobą – rzucił na pożegnanie i ruszył w stronę stołu nauczycielskiego, nadeptując po drodze leżącego na ziemi Walla. Albus wywrócił oczami i podszedł do kolegi. Pozbieranie go do kupy zajęło mu co najmniej kilka minut, przez które musiał znosić kpiące uśmieszki Ślizgonów i mordercze spojrzenie Scorpiusa.

– Kim są, kurde, Wisza i Szinwa? – wybełkotał Wall, kiedy Al wytargał go z Wielkiej Sali.

* * *

Dwójka chłopaków przemierzała korytarze, unikając po drodze niepotrzebnego towarzystwa. Młody Potter mógł poprosić brata o użyczenie Mapy Huncwotów, ale wtedy James z pewnością odkryłby jego plany i dręczył do końca życia. Musiał wobec tego zaufać własnym zdolnościom, co nie należało do łatwych, skoro zainteresowanie sztuką, ku zdumieniu Albusa, było wręcz ogromne, szczególnie wśród dziewczyn.

– Naprawdę obiecał ci zwolnienie z prac domowych do końca roku? – lamentował Wall. – To jest, kurde, niesprawiedliwe. Będziesz robił je ze mną, matko, co za dziecko szczęścia!

– Co w tym takiego wyjątkowego? Wolę transmutację niż rozmowy z nim o przyrodzeniu hipogryfów – jęknął Albus, zaglądając ukradkiem w kolejny korytarz.

– Pomyśl inaczej. To jest koleś, który im zaglądał między kopyta i przeżył, a ja za każde słowo obrywam jak jakiś baran ofiarny.

– Kozioł – poprawił go Al. – Nie zamieniaj się w tego wariata, Sziwna Wisza. Co właściwie znowu nagadałeś Beatrice?

– Boję się takich brzydkich kobiet, a ona wygląda jak mój bogin. Chciałem ją zamienić w coś zabawnego, ale to zaklęcie nie zadziałało.

– Wall, ty naprawdę jesteś taki głupi? – zapytał Albus, ale nie doczekał się odpowiedzi. – Nic dziwnego, że ciągle dostajesz, należy ci się, twoja obita twarz to tylko sprawiedliwość społeczna… a ten żart nawet nie był zabawny.

– Jaki żart? To horror, chciałbyś zobaczyć swojego bogina podczas śniadania?

– Szkoda, że Malfoya się tak nie boisz, chociaż ze trzy razy połamał ci żebra.

Obydwoje w końcu dotarli do Wielkiej Sali, gdzie czekał na nich wielki tłum zainteresowanych. W gruncie rzeczy ukrywanie swojej obecności nie miało już żadnego sensu. Chciał skorzystać z peleryny-niewidki, ale pożyczył ją Hugo, więc nie pozostało mu nic innego, jak z pochyloną głową wkroczyć do pomieszczenia, gdzie zaplanowano przesłuchania.

Na całe szczęście, Albus nigdzie nie dostrzegł Jamesa, chociaż gdzieś przed oczami mignęła mu ruda głowa Lily. Tym, czego jednak za nic się nie spodziewał, była obecność Scorpiusa. Jasnowłosy chłopak siedział na samym końcu stołu Ślizgonów, ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi rękami. O dziwo, nie towarzyszyły mu ani Beatrice ani żadnej inny uczeń z jego domu. Chcąc uniknąć konfrontacji, Al przemknął szybko do miejsca przeznaczonego dla osób z Hufflepuffu, kiedy spostrzegł, że ława Puchonów została usunięta. Zdezorientowany, omiótł spojrzeniem otoczenie.

W pomieszczeniu oprócz stołu Slytherinu nie pozostawiono żadnego z tradycyjnego wyposażenia Wielkiej Sali. Zamiast tego, po przeciwnej stronie wybudowano coś na kształt sceny, otoczonej magicznymi reflektorami, na której stał dumnie profesor Szinwa, jak go w myślał nazywał Al. Tuż pod tą dziwaczną konstrukcją ustawiono podłużne biurko, przy którym siedziało trzech czarodziejów, ubranych w ciemne szaty.

– Witam was, moi mili czujący magię – zaczął dramatycznie nauczyciel. – Jak doskonale wiecie, w tym roku…

Albus ziewnął potężnie i zajął miejsce przy ścianie. Sądząc po licznie osób na przesłuchaniu, nie wszystkimi kierowała chęć wzięcia udziału w sztuce. Sam postanowił dołączyć do grona obserwatorów… przy czym nieszczególnie wnikliwie oceniał wydarzenia mające miejsce tuż przed jego nosem.

Tak naprawdę już od kilku lat w gazetach tworzono artykuły na temat brak zajęć kulturalnych dla uczniów Hogwartu, przez co, wedle autorów, wyrastali oni na ubogie wewnętrznie gumochłony. Albus dostrzegał rację w ich nastawieniu, w końcu magiczna rozgłośnia radiowa puszczała w kółko te same hity, w przeciwieństwie do wyjątkowo rozwiniętego przemysłu muzycznego wśród mugoli. Pochodząca z tego niemagicznego świata Constance, przyjaciółka jego brata, często wdawała się w dyskusje na temat fotografii czarodziejów, uznając ją za bezsensowną i pozbawioną serca. „Zdjęcie ma uchwycić piękno chwili. Żeby móc pewnego dnia po nie sięgnąć i spojrzeć wstecz, na to, jak było kiedyś" mówiła rozeźlona. Albus nigdy nie poświęcał temu uwagi, uznając taki porządek rzeczy za naturalny. Jednak muzyki to mu brakowało. Gdyby każdy mugolski sprzęt nie ostawiał dzikich pląsów w Hogwarcie, być może sprawiłby sobie jakiś odtwarzacz.

– Albus Potter! – zawołał profesor, przez co chłopak podskoczył w miejscu, rozglądając się dookoła. – No podejdź tutaj, nasza gwiazdo!

Puchon, zbity z tropu, ruszył ostrożnie w stronę podestu. Na samą myśl, że mogliby kazać mu odgrywać jakieś role na przesłuchaniu, miał ochotę zwymiotować. Jednak teraz było już za późno.

– Właśnie tak, moi mili – kontynuował profesor, kiedy Albus stanął przy wzniesieniu, nie znajdując odwagi, by stanąć na górze. – To właśnie on zagra główną rolę w przedstawieniu!

– Ja? – wymamlał wysokim głosem. – A kogo niby?

\- Jak to kogo? SIEBIE.

Albus stanął jak sparaliżowany. Zaśmiał się nerwowo, ale tłum sprawiał wrażenie śmiertelnie poważnego. Czuł wbite w niego spojrzenia kilkudziesięciu uczniów, co doprowadziło go wręcz do paniki.

– Przeklęte dziecko! – zawołał profesor, wciągając Puchona na scenę i ustawiając w samym centrum oślepiającego światła reflektorów. – To historia skupiona na odrzuconym przez świat synie Harry'ego Pottera!

– Odrzuconym przez świat? – wybełkotał, ale mężczyzna nie zwrócił na niego uwagi.

– Jest piękna, wrześniowa noc! – krzyknął, gestykulując teatralnie. – Młody adepci magii wkraczając w mury Hogwartu, oczekując na swój przydział. Wśród nich znajduje się on! – Wskazał na Albusa swoim chudym palcem, udekorowanym plastikowym pierścieniem z automatu za dwa sykle. – Chłopak zagadka, od wielu lat gnębiony przez swojego starszego brata, niedoceniany przez ojca. – Wśród tłumu rozległy się głośne chichoty. – W końcu zasiada na magicznym…eee.. stołku i słyszy: SLITHERIN!

Albus wytrzeszczył oczy. Sam nie wiedział, czy ktoś go wkręca czy może to wszystko ma miejsce w jego głowie, podczas wyjątkowo szalonego snu.

Nigdy nie chciał trafić do domu węża. Jego ojciec przez wiele lat próbował przekonać całą trójkę swoich dzieci, że Slytherin wcale nie był złym domem, bo on sam znał wyjątkowego Ślizgona. Później wyszło na jaw, że owy wyjątkowy Ślizgon znęcał się nad profesorem Longbottomem, należał przez długi czas do zwolenników Lorda Voldemorta i poniżał jego ojca przez praktycznie pełen jego okres nauki w Hogwarcie. Sam Albus w czasie swojej obserwacji doszedł do wniosku, że Ślizgonom kłody pod nogi rzucano już na samym początku. Podczas gdy Gryffindor, Ravenclaw czy nawet Hufflepuff na piedestał wystawiali cechy będące cnotami, Slytherin popierał arogancję, ambicję, spryt i cwaniactwo. Czy z takim wzorem, porównując go z męstwem, mądrością czy życzliwością, uczniowie mogli faktycznie wyrastać na normalnych ludzi? Albus szczerze w to wątpił. Jeśli chcieli zmienić stosunek do tego domu, najpierw powinni zreformować piosenki Tiary Przydziału.

– Wtedy wszystko się zaczyna! – kontynuował profesor, ku zachwytowi tłumu. – Czy rodzina, od wielu lat polerująca swoje gryfońskie tradycje zaakceptuje chłopca z domu węża? – Tutaj zrobił pełną dramatyzmu pauzę. – OTÓŻ NIE! Stąd też zrozpaczony Albus ucieka w samotność, gdzie odnajduje go nie kto inny, a Scorpius Malfoy!

Wszyscy w Wielkiej Sali zamarli. Albus poczuł, jak coś upiornie zimnego wypełnia jego organizm, kiedy odnalazł pełne żywej niechęci spojrzenie Ślizgona. Przełknął głośno ślinę, zdając sobie sprawę, że prędzej piekło zamarznie niż on znajdzie w tym wariacie przyjaciela.

Teoretycznie nic do niego nie miał, naprawdę. Chociaż wujek Ron nieustannie powtarzał coś o pokoleniowej rywalizacji, dotyczyło to raczej jego córki. Jednak przez lata zdążył zaobserwować, że Scorpius był dramatycznie zarozumiały i, podobnie jak większość uczniów jego domu, miał jakiś kompleks czystej krwi.

– Chodź do nas, Scor – zawołał go profesor, a Albus nie mógł powstrzymać parsknięcia, kiedy siedzący niedaleko Wall wyciągnął chusteczkę i zaczął nią machać ze łzami w oczach.

Na początku Malfoy nie ruszył się z miejsca, dopiero po jakimś czasie wstał i szybkim krokiem podszedł do podestu. Zanim stanął obok profesora, uderzył ramieniem Albusa.

– Nie jestem przyjacielem tego smarka – powiedział głośno i wyraźnie.

– No jasne, kto by chciał koło ciebie stać, panie czysta krew jest ważniejsza niż czysty ryj – odparł Albus, wiedząc, że taka uwaga ściągnie na niego kłopoty.

– No ty na pewno nie, skoro przy każdym naszym spotkaniu leżysz plackiem na ziemi…

– Zniżam się do twojego poziomu…

– Stop! – Profesor położył swoje białe dłonie na ich głowach i trudno naprawdę określić, który był z tego powodu bardziej niezadowolony. – Ach, te sprzeczki między druhami! – Objął ich ramieniem, przyciągając do siebie niczym szmaciane lalki. – Ludzie kochają miłość między ogniem i wodą, tak jak piorun musi uderzyć w ziemię, żeby rozbłysnąć na niebie niczym patronus, tak Scorpius musi uderzyć w Albusa, żeby ich osobowość zajaśniała na niebie ich przeznaczenia!

Nikt nie zrozumiał słów profesora, ale to nie przeszkadzało wszystkim bić brawo dla jego pomysłowych porównań. Malfoy zmarszczył brwi, próbując ogarnąć przekaz, nie wiedząc jeszcze, że sens słów nauczyciela jest zawsze jeden, a brzmiał on „znajdźcie mi uzdrowiciela".

– Uderzyć? Niby czym? – zapytał głupio Albus.

– Podczas wspólnie spędzonych nocy – zignorował go nauczyciel. – Scorpius dowiaduje się o małym problemie przyjaciela i postanawia pomóc mu go rozwiązać. W jaki sposób? Wszystko to zawarłem w zachwycającym scenariuszu, ale poznacie go dopiero za kilka miesięcy! – Na jego twarzy pojawiła się szczera ekscytacja, bijąca na głowę tę, którą wujek Percy wyrażał w stosunku do grubości denek kociołków. – Powiem tylko, że mój pomysł zyskał akceptację znanej na pewno wszystkim Stwórczyni Wszystkiego! Na razie jednak potrzebujemy ekipy organizacyjnej: aktorów, scenarzystów…

W tym momencie Albus się zgubił…. i wcale nie chciał się odnaleźć. Negatywna aura otaczająca Scorpiusa dostatecznie zepsuła humor chłopaka. Na tyle że do końca bełkotu profesora Szinwa nie dostrzegał nic więcej poza jasną czupryną Malfoya.

* * *

– No i co ja mam teraz zrobić? – jęknął, siedząc w kącie pokoju wspólnego. Obejmował kolana, a jego twarz przypominała niuchacza po zderzeniu z szybą.

– Mnie nie pytaj, już nie jesteśmy kumplami – odparł Wall, siedząc w fotelu, za którym swe oblicze skrył Al. – Przyjaciel Malfoya moim wrogiem jest.

– Czy ty przypadkiem w dzieciństwie nie zostałeś na wieki skonfundowany? – wycedził chłopak ze złością. – Od kiedy niby mam cokolwiek wspólnego z tym człowiekiem?

– No przecież on uderzył w ciebie swoim piorunem, żeby zrównać z ziemią wasze przeznaczenie, czy jakoś tak – powiedział z żalem Wall, wydmuchując nos w koc, a potem zarzucając go na głowę Pottera.

Albus westchnął głośno. Musiał coś wymyślić, żeby nie zostać pośmiewiskiem szkoły. Kompletnie nie przywiązywał wagi do teatru, a teraz miał zagrać główną rolę w przedstawieniu, którego fabuła brzmiała jak nieśmieszny żart. Nawet nie chciał sobie wyobrażać reakcji rodziny.

Do końca tygodnia trwały przesłuchania, dopiero potem miał poznać treść scenariusza… a ten napawał go przerażeniem.

Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że ku swojej rozpaczy, nawet nie potrafił się z tego wykręcić. Profesor zagroził, że jeśli Albus nie zaszczyci sztuki swoim zaangażowaniem, nie dopuści go do sumów z transmutacji. Nie był doprawdy wielkim fanem tego przedmiotu, ale chciał skończyć swoje lata zmagań chociaż zadowalająco. Mógł oczywiście pójść na skargę do dyrektora MacGonagall, ale wtedy upokorzyłby się bardziej niż do tej pory.

Jedyną opcją było… ukrywanie się za fotelem do końca życia… albo udawanie, że nie ma żadnej sztuki. Po prostu.

Dlatego Albus chodził wciąż na lekcje, jednak ignorancja emocjonalna wcale nie należała do łatwych. Zwłaszcza że co chwilę ktoś mu gadał o roli, w która miał się wcielić.

– Słyszałeś, że Rose ma zagrać Shera Skyter? – powiedział mu Wall w piątek, bandażując skręconą kostkę zaraz po posmarowaniu jej cuchnącą maścią.

– A kto to? – zapytał zmęczony, odrabiając pracę domową z zielarstwa.

– Gadała z tobą wczoraj – przypomniał mu. Dostrzegając jednak głupią minę kolegi dodał – Ta ciemnoskóra trzecioklasistka…

– Przecież Rose jest ruda – zauważył Al, marszcząc brwi. Dziewczynka, która zadręczała go pytaniami o przedstawienie wyglądała uroczo, ale w żadnym aspekcie nie przypominała jego kuzynki.

– Nie bądź takim rasistą! – krzyknął oburzony Wall, zwracając na nich uwagę tłumu. – Poza tym zaczynacie próby w poniedziałek. Profesor dał mi scenariusz dla ciebie, ale zabrała mi go Jęcząca Marta…

– Przecież ona jest duchem, jak mogła cokolwiek wziąć do ręki?

– Kazała m czymś w siebie rzucić za pięćdziesiąt punktów – wyjaśnił. – Niestety trafiłem wprost do sedesu, sorka Al.

Wtedy młody Potter zaczął kwestionować swoją poczytalność w momencie, w którym zaczął zadawać się z Wallem. Kiedy patrzył na przyjaciela, doszedł do wniosku, że kumplowanie ze Scorpiusem wcale nie należało do tak abstrakcyjnych.

Zrozpaczony skierował swoją pogrążoną w bólu osobę na błonia, gdzie zaplanował wsiąknąć w ziemię wraz z lejącym deszczem.

Usiadł pod jednym z drzew, czując, jak powoli moknie mu tyłek… i każda inna część ciała. Po chwili jego humor uległ znaczącej zmianie, z nędzy przeobrażając się w podwójną nędzę. Jakkolwiek plan roztopienia się wraz z kapiącą z nieba wodą sprawiał wrażenie wyjątkowo błyskotliwego, tak po zderzeniu z praktyką nieco osłabł na jakości.

W oddali zobaczył wracającą z boiska drużynę Gryffidoru, a jego ciało automatycznie zareagowało. Wstał najszybciej, jak to tylko możliwe i zaczął uciekać do zamku. Jak oczekiwał, nie zdążył. Stęskniona ramiona jego brata oplotły go w pełnym uczucia uścisku, pozbawiając resztki tchu.

– Gdzie tak pędzisz, Albusie Severusie – zawołał James ze śmiechem.

Nie odpowiedział, bo w zasadzie sam nie wiedział co. Kiedy chłopak w końcu go puścił, odskoczył kilka stóp do tyłu, a jego usta przyjęły kształt podkowy.

W jednej chwil uderzyła go niesprawiedliwość na świecie. Dlaczego to niby on miał mieć konflikt z ojcem na temat Slytherinu a nie James? Czy powodem tego był brak Scorpiusa w siódmej klasie? A może przyczyn powinien szukać w rudych włosach swojego brata, które wedle zwyczajów powinny usunąć z jego drogi wszelkich przyjaciół, w tym i Malfoya? (chociaż, jakby nie patrzeć, jego starszy brat miał całe mnóstwo znajomych, o wiele więcej niż Albus i Scorpius razem wzięci).

– Hej, co jest? – zapytał, ale Albus tylko wymamlał coś w odpowiedzi. – Ktoś ci dokucza? Mam mu skopać…

– Jezu, James, ja mam już piętnaście lat! – oburzył się.

– A to dużo?

– Dość dużo, żebyś przestał mnie bronić przed szkolnymi wrogami. Przez ciebie wychodzę na ofermę.

– No dobra, mój odważny i samodzielny bracie – James poklepał go po plecach i pociągnął w stronę szkoły. – To jak nazywa się ten szkolny wróg przez którym mam cię nie bronić?

– James! – zawołał z rozpaczą Al.

Razem wkroczyli na szkolny korytarz, zaszczycając posadzkę plamami błota. Starszy chłopak wyglądał na kompletnie nieprzejętego, kiedy rzucił na siebie zaklęcie osuszające, by po chwili tego samego czaru użyć na Albusie.

– Dlatego nie mogę cię spotykać – burknął, kiedy włosy stanęły mu dęba, upodabniając go do nastroszonego ptaka.

– Coś mówiłeś? – zapytał zdawkowo James, otrzepując szatę z kurzu.

– Nic – rzucił obrażony, przygładzając czuprynę.

– Przestań się dąsać – powiedział Gryfon. – Nabierz trochę dystansu do życia, bo zwariujesz. Zwłaszcza, że teraz masz być szkolną gwiazdą. – Wyszczerzył do niego zęby. – Jak chcesz, możemy poćwiczyć piętnowanie twoich kontaktów ze Ślizgonami, zawsze chętnie ci pomogę..

– Mógłbyś chociaż ty dać mi spokój?

– Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi. Ja bym oszalał z radości, gdybym mógł zagrać w przedstawieniu „Całe życie mi przykro" – powiedział. – Jednak twoje szczęście zachwyca mnie prawie tak samo jak mina ojca, kiedy dowie się o przedstawieniu. - Albus oczami wyobraźni zobaczył pogrążonego w zadumie ojca, który sam nie wie, czy coś ma wyśmiać czy zaatakować, po czym rzucił:

– Nie pocieszasz…

No i James wcale nie miał takiego zamiaru… a nawet jeśli takowy posiadał, to nieszczególnie przyłożył się do jego realizacji. Chociaż Albus bynajmniej tego nie oczekiwał, naprawdę.

Co do jednego jednak James miał rację – ta sztuka faktycznie robiła z niego jeszcze większą ciamajdę niż był na co dzień. Przekonał się o tym w dniu, w którym otrzymał scenariusz.

* * *

– Mój przyjacielu, nie ma takich jak ty wielu – recytował beznamiętnie Albus, gapiąc się w kartkę i za wszelką cenę unikając morderczego spojrzenia Malfoya. – Kiedy cię poznałem, od razu już wiedziałem. Pod osłoną nocy, gdy wzywałem pomocy, tyś przybył na me wołanie rozpaczliwe, kiedy cierpienie było me dotkliwe.

Scorpius najwyraźniej nie miał zamiaru mu odpowiedzieć, przynajmniej dopóki profesor nie chrząknął pięć razy i nie uderzył go w plecy.

– Od tego są druhowie – burknął obrażony. – Każdy ci to powie. Problemów z twym ojcem rozwiązanie, to czasu nieubłaganego cofanie.

– Otóż właśnie to! – krzyknął rozradowany nauczyciel. – Przepiękna kwestia, aż uległem wzruszeniu. – Wytarł pojedynczą łzę z policzka. – Na dziś tyle wystarczy, jutro poznacie odtwórców ról ojców i matek, czyli prawdziwej śmietanki towarzyskiej angielskiego teatru magicznego.

Albus nie chciał nawet pytać, kim byli ci ludzie. Jeśli posiadali umiejętności na poziomie jego i Scorpiusa, to przedstawienie zapowiadało się na bardziej sztuczne niż tworzywo z którego wykonano pierścień profesora.

– A teraz idźcie pracować, ciężko niczym drobne żuki podczas toczenia kuli po malowniczej ściółce leśnej!

– Ma pan na myśli żuka gnojarza, który kręci kulki z gówna? – zapytał Wall, znad drewnianej konstrukcji przypominającej trochę ławkę trochę krzesło.

-– Powiedz mi, Wart, w jaką poważną rolę wcielasz się w tej sztuce?

– Jestem drzewem na błoniach?

– Czy drzewa mogą wyrażać swoje bezsensowne zdanie?

– Eeee…

– Nie mogą! – odpowiedział za niego profesor, tupiąc przy okazji nogą. – Więc zamilcz i ćwicz powiewanie na wietrze!

Wall zaczął pląsać rękoma z wyjątkowym skupieniem, a Albus z trudem powstrzymał śmiech.

Jego kumpel w ramach „męskiej solidarności" postanowił sam zgłosić się na przesłuchanie. Pretendował do roli tłumu uczniów, ale nauczyciel Wisza stwierdził, że jest za mało wyrazisty, więc przypisał mu rolę drzewa, który ruchem swych gałęzi wyznacza kierunek opatrzności. Dla Albusa taki rodzaj przyjacielskiego wsparcia był wystarczający, bo Wall robił z siebie jeszcze większego kretyna niż on.

Jutro nadeszło o wiele szybciej niż sądził i to był chyba pierwszy dzień od dnia wywieszenia ogłoszenia o sztuce, kiedy wstał w dobrym humorze. Przynajmniej dopóki nie zobaczył siedzącej na parapecie sowy, która z całą pewnością należała do jego matki (ojciec nigdy nie pogodził się ze stratą Hedwigi, którą jego dzieci znały z opowieści). Obok niej fruwała świnka wujka Rona.

Albus z ociąganiem odpieczętował kopertę i długo wahał się, czy od razu nie schować wiadomości na dnie kufra. Ostatecznie postanowił podjąć wyzwanie.

 _Kochany Albusie,_

 _Już miałam wysyłać wyjca, to doprawdy oburzające, że nie odzywasz się do rodziców. Razem z tatą usychamy z tęsknoty (twój ojciec nawet więcej usycha niż pracuje, dobrze powinieneś wiedzieć, co to oznacza!)._

 _Dzięki specjalnej informatorce, którą jest jednocześnie moją córką, dowiedziałam się, że twój brak czasu wynika z zaangażowania, którym obdarzyłeś wystawianą w szkole sztuce. Nie mogę się doczekać, aż zobaczę cię na scenie! Zawsze chciałam, by jedno z moich dzieci zostało artystą._

 _Lily wspomniała również, że coraz więcej czasu spędzasz z synem Draco Malfoya. Chciałabym ci wobec tego napisać, żebyś nie przejmował się niechęcią twojego głupiego wujka i przyjaźnił się z tymi, których cenisz i lubisz. Twoja siostra wspomniała również, że masz z jakiegoś powodu konflikt z tatą, ale ten nie miał pojęcia, o czym mówię. Potraktował jednak sprawę poważnie i postanowił przy najbliższej okazji udać się do Hogwartu i z tobą porozmawiać. Jestem pewna, że szybko rozwiążecie te problemy!_

 _Napisz mi koniecznie, jak przygotowania do sumów_

 _Twoja zawsze kochająca_

 _Mama_

Albus przełknął głośno ślinę.

Było źle. Może nie tak tragicznie, jak oczekiwał, ale wciąż źle. Obawiał się jednak, że po przeczytaniu wiadomości wujka, sytuacja przedstawi się jeszcze gorzej.

 _Mój siostrzeńcu, synu najlepszego przyjaciela, nosicielu woli Weasley i dobrego imienia naszej rodziny Albusie,_

 _Mam nadzieję, że u ciebie wszystko gra, ponieważ ostatnio doszły mnie słuchy, że w twoim życiu nie układa się najlepiej. Jednak pamiętaj – jakiekolwiek przeciwności losu nie spoczną na twej drodze, pokonuj je jak twój ojciec: dzięki pomocy najlepszych przyjaciół z_ _Gryffindoru_ _._

 _Zapewne zastanawiasz się, w jakim celu wysyłam tę wiadomość, ale musisz wiedzieć, że twe dobro zawsze leży mi na sercu, wobec czego – NIE PRZYJAŹŃ SIĘ Z ŻADNYM MALFOYEM._

 _Ta rodzina nie ma szacunku do nikogo, a już na pewno nie do twego dziadka, ojca, matki i ciebie na pewno również nie. Nie ulegaj mylnemu wrażeniu. Draco Malfoy również oferował twemu staruszkowi swoją śmierdzącą łapę, później robił dokładnie to, co każdy w jego rodzinie – płakał nad zlewem Jęczącej Marty._

 _Pozdrowienia od cioci Hermiony_

 _Wujek Ron_

Albus nie wiedział, czy powinien odpowiedzieć, ostatecznie odłożył to na później. Musiał jeszcze zdążyć napisać wypracowanie z eliksirów.

Ponad to wieczorem czekała go jeszcze jedna próba, tym razem z dorosłymi aktorami.

Normalnie nie mógł się doczekać…

* * *

Ćwiczenia do przedstawienia miały miejsce w pustej sali lekcyjnej, która z racji powagi przedsięwzięcia została znacznie poszerzona. Po jednej strony uczniowie siódmej klasy przygotowywali dekoracje, świetnie się przy tym bawiąc, a po drugiej aktorzy powtarzali swoje kwestie lub, jak Wall, milczeli z zaangażowaniem.

Tego dnia jednak coś uległo zmianie i naprawdę nie trudno wpaść na przyczynę tego wrażenia, więc uznawszy, że wiadomo, o co chodzi, Albus przeszedł do myślenia o piątce ludzi, która stała tuż przy oknie.

Najbardziej widoczna z nich wszystkich była uśmiechnięta, czarnoskóra kobieta, która najprawdopodobniej miała zagrać Hermionę Weasley. Pozostałych aktorów Albus za nic w świecie nie mógł dopasować do ról.

Mężczyzna o ciemnych włosach, odziany w świetnie dopasowany garnitur, podszedł do niego żwawym krokiem i zanim Potter zdążył się zorientować, już uścisnął jego dłoń.

– Więc ty jesteś Albus – zawołał z radością. – To prawdziwy zaszczyt cię poznać. Jestem dumny, że mogę mieć takiego syna.

Chłopak otworzył usta w zdumieniu, bo rzadko widywał ludzi aż tak niepodobnych do jego ojca. Zatkało go na tyle, że nie był w stanie nic odpowiedzieć.

– Chociaż oczywiście nie układa nam się najlepiej – dodał z żalem. Albus był skłonny przyznać mu rację: nie układało im się najlepiej, a w zasadzie to też nie układało im się najgorzej. Jakby nie patrzeć nic im się nie układało w żaden sposób, bo nawet się nie znali. – A jak mój strój? Czy pasuje do szefa biura aurorów?

Nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Być może ten kostium oddawał prestiż pozycji, którą zajmował Harry Potter, ale w podobnym garniturze Albus swojego ojca widział aż ani razu. Przecież to był facet, który nosił te same okulary od jedenastego roku życia, a ubrania zakładał te, które ktoś wkładał do jego szafy (ktoś, czyli jego żona). Prędzej by zaczął tańczyć nago na plaży w rytm piosenki „kociołek pełen miłości" niż spędził więcej niż piętnaście minut w sklepie odzieżowym.

– Jest okej – powiedział, bo przydługie milczenie nie było żadną opcją, a i tak nie potrafił wytłumaczyć przyczyn niechęci. Kątem oka dostrzegł, jak siedzący niedaleko czarodziej wypija zawartość piersiówki, którą trzymał w dłoni, a w pomieszczeniu zacuchnęło tanim alkoholem.

– To się źle skończy – powiedział Albus do Walla, kiedy udało mu się uciec od towarzystwa starszego aktora.

– Szszszszszszsz - odpowiedział mu przyjaciel, machając dziko rękoma.

* * *

Minął miesiąc od czasu, kiedy Albus pierwszy raz przeczytał scenariusz sztuki i, musiał przyznać, coraz lepiej szło mu recytowanie kiepskich wersów. Dorośli aktorzy znacznie podnieśli poziom sztuki i wyjątkowe beznadziejne kwestie wyglądały już tylko dennie. Al naprawdę podziwiał ich zaangażowanie i determinację, bo on sam przy takim poziomie głupot ledwo był w stanie zachować powagę. Najbardziej podobał mu się ojciec Scorpiusa, najmniej jego matka, którą z kompletnie niezrozumiałego dla niego powodu odziano w sweter, podobny do tego, który Ginny Potter zakładała tylko w Norze i tylko w trakcie świąt Bożego Narodzenia. Albus doszedł do wniosku, że może coś im się wszystkim pomyliło, bo to jego ojca powinni wsadzić w takie ubranie, a mamę wystroić w najlepszy kostium.

To jednak i tak nie miało znaczenia, bo w następnym tygodniu mieli zrobić oficjalne zdjęcia promocyjne, a wtedy do dnia jego totalnego upokorzenia pozostanie już tylko kilkanaście dni.

– Cóż to za szara rozpacz nas ogarnęła, skąd się tutaj ona wzięła – powiedział Scoprius, wskazując od niechcenia ręką na ciemnowłosą, śliczną dziewczynę z Ravenclaw. – Czy ty naprawdę jesteś kuzynką Cedrika? Dlaczego mój przyjaciel znika? Czy los mi figle płata, straszne jak Wrzeszcząca Chata?

– Szszszsz – Wall falował za plecami Malfoya.

– Ach ty durniu połamany! – zaśmiała się dziewczyna. – Na świecie zaszły zmiany! Bellatrx to starszego maga żona, a jam w Azkabanie została spłodzona!

Właśnie w tym momencie w pomieszczeniu pojawił się Harry Potter. Trudno określić ekspresję jego twarzy, więc niechaj każdy czytelnik sam ją sobie opisze. Na początku nikt nie zwrócił na niego uwagi, chociaż urodę to on miał zdecydowanie niepospolitą. Mężczyzna oparł dłoń o ścianę, mierząc spojrzeniem chaos panujący w sali. W końcu jednak posłał uśmiech chłopakowi, który z pewnością był jego synem i przy okazji głównym bohaterem tego kiepskiego opowiadania.

– Tato? – Albus wstał ze swojego miejsca i ruszył w stronę ojca.

– Niezły rozmach ma ta sztuka – powiedział do niego na przywitanie. – Czy to Wall? Kogo on gra?

– Co ty tutaj robisz? – spanikował Al, próbując wyciągnąć ojca z miejsca prób sztuki.

– Miałam sprawę do załatwienia w Hogsmeade to przy okazji odwiedziłem Hagrda, Neville'a i… was – powiedział, naciskając na ostatnie słowo.

– Czy to śmierć mnie nachodzi? Kto tej wiedźmie przeszkodzi? – mówił Scorpius, wkładając w to tyle emocji, ile miesiąc temu.

– No aktorem to on nie zostanie – powiedział rzeczowo Harry. – Ale to dobrze, jego ojciec musiałby go wydziedziczyć.

– Przerwa! – zawołał profesor, kiedy Wall przez przypadek uderzył w twarz Malfoya, przez co ten wyciągnął różdżkę i sprawił, że chłopak przeleciał przez pół sali, lądując na powtarzającej kwestię na-pewno-nie-Rose. Rozbawiona Krukonka zeszła ze sceny i ruszyła w stronę wyjścia.

– Ona kogo gra? – udawał zainteresowanie ojciec (wciąż udawał lepiej niż Scorpis samego siebie).

– Jestem córką Sam-Wiesz-Kogo – odpowiedziała wyzywająco dziewczyna, a Harry się opluł. – Bellatrx to starszego maga żona, a jam w Azkabanie została spłodzona! – powtórzyła swoją kwestię dziewczyna, co zmieniło tyle, że szczęka ojca Albusa wylądowała na podłodze.

– Ale on nie miał dzieci – powiedział poważnie, nie wiedząc, że tłumaczenie tego nie ma żadnego sensu w obliczu szlachetnej sztuki profesora Szinwa. – Planował nieśmiertelność, więc nie potrzebował następcy. Taki stałby się tylko dla niego przeszkodą, gdyby osiągnął podobną siłę.

– Nie pasuje pan tutaj – rzuciła dziewczyna. – Zbyt wiele w panu zdrowego rozsądku. Idę, bo jak się od pana zarażę, to stracę moc do roli, która Wu z transmutacji zdobyć mi pozwoli!

Po tych słowach dziewczyna odfrunęła, pozostawiając Harry'ego i Albusa w stanie konsternacji.

– Co tu się, na gacie merlina, dzieje?

* * *

W dzień przedstawienie Albus wypił eliksir uspokajający, który podała mu Rose.

– Pamiętaj, żebyś nie szukał na widowni ojca – przypomniała mu, klepiąc go w policzek. – Ani nikogo ze swojej rodziny. Najlepiej nie szukaj tam nikogo. Jak poczujesz, że zaczynasz robić w gacie, to spójrz na Walla.

– Po co?

– Ten chłopak to taki absurd, że poczujesz się jak we śnie – powiedziała uspokajająco. - Wtedy nic nie wyda ci się dość głupie.

Kiwnął głową ze zrozumieniem i ruszył za kulisy.

Przedstawienie miało odbyć się w Wielkiej Sali, przy obecności części uczniów i zaproszonych gości. James do nich nie należał, ale obiecał mu, że jakoś się wkręci. Czy to dobrze czy źle Albus już sam nie wiedział. Najchętniej nie opuściłby łóżka, ale i tak nie poprawiłoby mu to humoru, więc skierował się do miejsca przeznaczenia.

– Moi kochani artyści – przemówił profesor, kiedy wszyscy stanęli w ciasnym pomieszczeniu. Albus zobaczył kątem oka Walla, którego skóra w całości pokryta została korą, a do rąk przyczepiono małe listki. On sam, na całe oj-chyba-nie-szczęście, grał siebie, więc nie musiał zmagać się z ciężką charakteryzacją. – Dziękuję wam za serce i duszę, którą włożyliście w przygotowanie tego arcydzieła! Wasze starania zostaną docenione! Jednak przede wszystkim muszę podziękować pewnej osobie, której wybitny talent sprawił, że ta sztuka w ogóle mogła mieć miejsce. Której urok osobisty pomagał wam na ścieżce do sukcesu twórczego. Ta osoba to ja, oczywiście. Dziękuję. – Rozległo się kilka pojedynczych oklasków. – A teraz do pracy!

Moment, w którym Albus wyszedł na scenę, przypominał mu dzień, w którym kroczył przez Wielką Salę ku Tiarze Przydziału. Czuł skurcze w żołądku, ale pilnował postawy, żeby nie wyjść na tchórza. Podobnie jak w pierwszej klasie usiadł na drewnianym krześle, ale dla odmiany założył piękną tiarę, za nic nie przypominającą zużytego kapelusza, który zdecydował o jego przynależności kilka lat temu.

– Slytherin! – zawołał głos ukryty za kulisami.

– O NIEEE! – krzyknął Harry Potter… ten fałszywy. – Jak zniesie to serce i dusza, tak mnie to porusza!

– Cóż zaistniało mój kochany? Czy na świecie jakieś zmiany? – zza sceny wyskoczyła Ginny, w swoim wełnianym swetrze.

– To syn nasz w Slytherinie żyje, nawet się z tym nie kryje!

– Oj nie, oj nie! – śpiewała rudowłosa kobieta.

– Piętnować teraz go musimy, na Ślizgona w tym domu nie pozwolimy!

To był moment, w którym Albus powinien wybuchnąć płaczem, ale zamiast tego stał jak sparaliżowany. Zobaczył, jak profesor siłą wypycha Scorpiusa na scenę, jak jego fałszywi rodzice rzucają się sobie w ramiona, a ciemnoskóra Rose krzyczy coś w jego stronę.

Wtedy odwrócił się i zszedł ze sceny.

– Szszszszsz – zaszeleścił dramatycznie Wall.

* * *

– Wiesz, Al – powiedział jego ojciec, kiedy siedzieli w piątkę w pubie Pod Trzema Miotłami. – Gdybyś trafił do Slytherinu, nikt nie miałby ci za złe.

– A gdybym cofnął się w czasie, żeby uratować Cedrika Diggory, pozbawiając cię w ten sposób sławy i w ogóle…?

Albus nawet nie chciał wyjaśniać, na czym dokładnie polegała fabuła w sztuce. Był znużony, a jedyne, na co miał ochotę, to towarzystwo jego rodziny.

Przedstawienie po wyjściu Albusa trwało w najlepsze, chociaż teoretycznie zabrakło w nim głównego aktora. Cały bezsens akcji nadrobiły przygotowane dekoracje, magiczne efekty i pełne grozy powiewanie na wietrze Walla. Kolega przekazał mu również, że Scorpius w połowie zdania zmienił kwestię i powiedział, że Pottera nie znosi, ale najbardziej to go wkurza pewien antypoeta z kompleksem artystycznym. Profesor Wisza nigdy się nie domyślił, że Ślizgon mówił o nim.

W gruncie rzeczy mógł nawet polubić tego Malfoya.

– Gdybyś zaczął mieszać z czasem, narażając bezpieczeństwo ludzi wokół siebie? – rzuciła matka, popijając kremowe piwo, a Lily zachichotała. – Dostałbyś szlaban.

– Ale nie zrobiłbyś tego – dodał ojciec.

– Nie ograniczaj tak go, tato – wtrącił ze śmiechem James. – W końcu nigdy nie wiesz, czy na tym świecie nie żyje gdzieś córka Sam-Wiesz-Kogo.

– Skąd wiesz, że bym tego nie zrobił? – zapytał Al, ignorując uwagę brata.

– Albusie Severusie – powiedział poważnie Harry Potter. – Zostałeś nazwany po dwóch dyrektorach Hogwartu, jeden z nich był Ślizgonem, drugi Gryfonem, ale żaden z nich nie był idiotą.

Albus uśmiechnął się. To miało sens.


End file.
